


Alone

by Catgurl23



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fox has a mental break down, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Palpatine Smashing, Sad CC-1010 | Fox, Sad CT-7567 | Rex, Talking like rational people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgurl23/pseuds/Catgurl23
Summary: When Fox kills Fives he is under the influence of the control chips. But, after his batch mates blame him, Fox in his guilt, breaks down and decides that he should confront Palpatine. Fox decides to go alone because he believes no one will care if he dies. How will Fox's actions impact the Clone Wars and the relationships between the clones?
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	1. The Spark

"Commander Fox, you are to subdue ARC-Trooper CT-5555. Lethal force only," Chancellor Palpatine sneered. 

At these word, a cold compulsion starting spreading through Comander Fox's mind. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders, a cold voice started chanting in his mind. 

Fox fought the call of the mantra, throwing up the mental shielding that he had forced himself to learn. 

"Chancellor, I know that Arc-Trooper Fives is a criminal, but shouldn't he be subdued and brought to the Jedi for questioning? And, shouldn't we avoid lethal force at all costs for the safety of the people?" Fox pleaded, praying to the force that his pleas were met.

Fox realized as soon as the words were out of his mouth the he had made a mistake. The chancellor's face immediately darkened and twisted into an evil looking grin. "CC-10100, I thought you knew your place! You are to obey me at all times and question none of my orders. I think that you require a reminder about who is in power here," Palpatine snarled.

Palpatine withdrew his hands, hitting Fox suddenly hit with a barrage of lightning which threw Fox against the wall. Fox hit the wall with a thud, making his head pound and vision blur. 

Even as he hit the floor, the lighting continued, making Fox cry as he seized on the floor, unable to move. 

When the lightning finally stopped, Fox thought he was as good as dead, but Palpatine just bent down towards him. "Now CC-1010, I expect the mission to be fulfilled despite your injuries because as you know Good Soldiers Follow Orders. I also expect that no one will find out about what happened tonight, or the consequences will be dire." Palpatine ushered Fox out of the room. 

At this point, Fox lost against the chip, becoming a bystander in his own body. Fox watched, feeling sick, as his body limped out of the office and into the barracks, barking orders to his vod in a cold voice that wasn't his own.

Fox wanted to scream as his squad moved in towards the Arc-Trooper. He wanted to scream and expose Chancellor Palpatine as the Sith Lord. He wanted to warn his vod that he can't stop himself from firing lethal shots.

Fox's squadron entered the warehouse using the coordinates given to them by a drunk brother. Fox watched in horror as the squad moved in and surrounded the trooper, who had trapped Rex and General Skywalker trapped in a force field. 

As they closed in, Fox could clearly hear the ramblings of the arc,Fives. Fives was going on about having evidence for a conspiracy, which had Fox's mind going a mile a minute, was Fives knowledge related to what Fox knows?

Fox's blood ran cold when Fives accused the Chancellor. Fives was right, Fox thought, as he had experienced Palpatine's might firsthand. Also, Fox was privy to some of Palpatine's more private documents and communications. Fox hadn't been able to do anything with his knowledge before because he couldn't risk the safety of any more oh his vod. Fox started to internally panic. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the Guard or even his own body from gunning down Fives, who was their best hopes in terms of getting information to the Jedi.

But before Fox could formulate a plan, one of his squadron members bumped into a crate, alerting Fives to their presence. Fives turned towards them, a manic look on his face. Fox saw Fives glance towards one of Rex's pistols that laid on a crate outside the stasis field. He heard himself warn Fives as he saw Fives reach for the gun. 

Fox forced himself not to blink as he felt his fingers engage the trigger of his blaster, which was set to full power. In the blink of an eye, Fives had a smoking hole in his chest and Fox was released from the strange mind control. 

Despite the fact that Fox had control again, he was frozen, his breath hitching. He didn't even hear General Skywalker's demands to be let out of the force field, which Thire eventually did by shooting the control panel. 

All that Fox could register was the reverberating sound of Fives hitting the ground and the bile rising in his own throat. Fox watched, shaking, as Rex held Fives in his arms. Fox felt numb as he watched Fives struggle to breathe, gasping his final words to Rex before falling limp, his eyes wide in death. 

Rex let out a blood curdling cry, just clutching Fives as if that would bring him back. General Skywalker's face was one of anguish and anger as he place his hand on Rex's shoulder. 

The other Coruscant Guard members removed their helmets, expressing their sorrow and remorse. Fox knew that if he removed his bucket that he would break down and collapse, as tears were already flowing freely down his face, hidden from the world by his visor. 

When a Guard medic arrived to take Fives' body away, Rex broke down and wouldn't let them until General Skywalker bodily pulled him away. 

As Fives' body was being carted away, the medic turned towards Fox. "Sir! We will need your signature before we take the body, as Coruscant is your jurisdiction after all," he said. ("And this is your kill" went unsaid) 

At these words, Rex whipped his head towards Fox before ripping himself out of his General's hold and stalking towards Fox. 

"Fox! You aruetii! How could you kill your own brother, one of my closest vod?" Rex snarled. Fox flinched at the barrage of anger directed towards him but held still. 

Before Fox could speak, Rex cut him off."You know what? I don't want to hear any excuses from you, Corrie! In fact, I never want to hear from you again!" Rex snarled, his eyes burning. Fox numbly excepted the verbal assault, knowing in his heart that he deserved it. Rex turned his back on Fox and stalked back to General Skywalker who had a look of unmasked anger on his face. 

The two 501st members then strode out of the warehouse. Rex, no Captain Rex Fox corrected in his mind. Captain Rex was leaning against General Skywalker in a desperate bid not to collapse.

And with the Captain and General gone, the other guard members just looked at Fox, the shinies with fear and the older soldiers with resigned understanding. Fox signaled for them to head back to headquarters as he desperately tried not to face plant into the ground due to the fact that his legs felt like jelly.


	2. The Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox finally breaks and it isn't pretty.

Fox felt mentally and emotionally broken as the squad trudged back to base. 

The squad entered the barracks and Fox signed for them to all get some rest, too afraid that his voice would be choked to actually speak. The shinies dispersed in an instant, desperate to get away from the mess that had just happened and the superior who had killed a vod. 

Thire still stood on Fox's left, titling his head towards Fox in question, silently asking if Fox wanted him to stick around. Fox shook his head turning away from Thire and Stone, missing their concerned looks, and limping back to his office.

As soon as Fox shut the door, he ripped his bucket off, which was making him feel like he was suffocating, and collapsed onto his sparse cot. Fox was too emotionally wrecked to care that the movement jarred the injuries he received from earlier.

In fact, he welcomed the pain as he found it was grounding. A part of Fox's mind whispered that he deserved the pain and Fox wholly agreed.

Finally, In the safety of his office, where no vod would see him, Fox broke down. Tears streamed down Fox's face in a never-ending waterfall and his breaths hitched as his whole body shook. Fox just curled into a ball, wishing that he had someone to comfort him, but he knew that no one would comfort an aruetii.

Fox had killed a vod! But it wasn't him, it was a controlled, sick version of himself. Fox knew that he has had missing time before, most of the veteran Guard members did, but he was never able to remember what he did before. So why was he forced to watch this time? Was it some sick torture method or did Palpatine mess up? 

But, it doesn't matter, Fox thought, one of my brothers is dead and my other one will never speak to me again. The tears started a new flow and Fox cursed himself for being so emotional.

Fox trembled and as he forced himself to run through that night's events, he came to a realization. And with that realization, Fox forced himself to stop sobbing. 

Fox swallowed his emotions behind a mask, he doesn't deserve to mourn his vod or self-pity, he reasoned. He had committed the most heinous crime a vod could ever perpetrate, killing another brother. 

Fox knows he deserves whatever guilt and isolation he receives, despite the fact that he did not have control of his actions. It will probably be better for his vod anyway, Fox reasoned. If he is isolated, Palpatine hopefully won't punish them and that is all Fox can pray for.

Fox lay on his cot, tossing and turning, knowing that if he closed his eyes he would see Fives' body laying on the cold floor of that blasted warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. My school work has been a little overwhelming and I didn't feel great this weekend.
> 
> I was going to add Fox's batch mates' reactions in this chapter, but since I am unsure about that part, I will split it into a separate chapter.
> 
> Enjoy. Comments are welcome


	3. When the Tears Run Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody does not take the news of Five's death well. This chapter will focus a lot on his inner monologue. We also get to see the reactions of Fox's others batch mates in the form of a group chat.

Cody was filling out his paperwork in General Kenobi's room, during one of their nightly tea and paperwork session, eyes blurring from sleep deprivation and data pad strain, when the call came in.

Cody's comm rang and he seized it, answering without looking. "Marshall Commander Cody here."

"Commander Cody," General Skywalker's anxious voice filtered through the comm. Both Cody and General Kenobi instantly jolted to an alert state because General Skywalker almost never contacted Cody, usually only contacting General Kenobi.

"Commander Cody here, Sir!" Cody replied, fighting to keep the dread out of his voice, but judging by the concern on his general's face, he had failed.

"I have some bad news for you and I need your help a situation," General Skywalker said.

Immediately Cody's mind went to Rex's death and he barely prevented himself from faltering. But he could continue his spiraling, General Skywalker took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Tonight Fives attacked the Chancellor and Rex and I had to chase him down. Our objective was to speak to Fives and apprehend him peacefully, but Fives wasn't in his right mind. When Rex and I caught up to him in an abandoned warehouse, he trapped us behind a force field and started rambling about a conspiracy he had unearthed. But, by then the Coruscant Guard had tracked Fives down and when they entered the warehouse, Fives reached for Rex's pistol, which was outside of the forcefield. Commander Fox warned him not to move, but Fives aimed the pistol at the Guard, prompting Commander Fox to shoot Fives in the chest. The bolt was not set to stun and Fives died within minutes in Rex's arms,"General Skywalker finished, voice hitching slightly.

By this point, tears were streaming freely down Cody's face, prompting General Kenobi to wrap his arms around Cody's shoulders and gracefully taking Cody's weight when he all but collapsed.

"Commander, I know that you cared for Fives, but if you could manage it, please call Rex and talk to him. He has taken this loss especially hard and I fear that he is not in the right mind to be a leader right now and I am worried about his mental health. The 501st will be deployed again soon and if Rex can't deal with this loss, then more men will be killed. Please help him, I know that you are one of his closet brothers," General Skywalker implored softly.

"I'll do what I can, General," Cody said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Thank you Commander Cody, I need to get going." General Skywalker said apologetically.

"Thank you again for informing me, general," Cody said softly.

"I'm sorry that I had to inform you at all, may the Force be with you," General Skywalker acknowledged.

As the comm clicked off softly, Cody began to shake, sobs racking his frame. This loss hit him harder than most, and Cody was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions battering him.

Cody could still remember the day that he and Rex picked Echo and Fives up from the Rishi moon, when they had been shiny and enthusiastic to kick some clanker shebs.

Rex had swept them up into Torrent in an instant, but Cody still got to see them often, due to the frequent collaboration of the 212th and the 501st. Cody remembered when Fives and Echo had been promoted to Arc-Troopers, recalling the swell of joy and pride he felt when he first saw them wearing their kamas.

Cody also remembered the pain of losing Echo and what that loss had done to Fives. Fives had become more worn and smiling less but, throughout he remained as loyal and brave as before. Even after Umbara, Fives had kept on marching, holding himself together and latching onto troopers such as Tup, Kix, and Jesse.

Cody remembered the last time he had seen Fives, when the 212th had been joined by Torrent Company for a mission. When Fives had seen Cody he had cheekily challenged him to a spar and was all but destroyed. Cody can still rememberer the warm look that morphed on Fives' face afterwards, even as he was being scraped off the mat.

Cody recalls the aftermath of that mission. He hadreceived a nasty blaster wound to the side and Fives had sat by his cot, pleading for him to get better. Cody remembers that when he came off the drugs, Fives hugged him, calling him his ori'vod and begging him not to leave him.

The onslaught of emotions and memories almost made Cody crack but his General soothed him, rubbing circles on his shoulders and holding him, as he trembled and gasped for breath.

"Oh Cody, I'm so sorry," General Kenobi apologized softly. Cody felt a wave of calm wash over him, blinking gratefully towards his general.

As his tears ran out, Cody was hit with a sudden need for solitude. He needed to be alone to reflect on the news and his memories.

Cody mournfully and carefully extricated himself from his general's arms. "If it's alright with you, sir, I would like to return to my quarters so I can be alone for a little while," Cody implored.

"Yes Cody, go ahead. Let me know if you need anything or anyone," General Kenobi said, a compassionate look in his eye.

Cody rose from the seat that he and the general had slumped into and shoved his helmet on his head. Cody then stalked out of the general's quarters, aiming straight for his own.

His vod must have sensed his mood and swirling thoughts because they respectfully kept their distance. Cody sighed as he reached the Commander's quarters. Cody faintly registered the shaking of his hands as he typed in his password. The door swooshed open, admitting Cody to his sparse living space.

Cody took his bucket off and collapsed onto his cot, despite the fact that he still wearing most of his armor.

As Cody laid on his cot, he reviewed General Skywalker's message in his head and as he was saying his remembrance for Fives, Cody suddenly came to two realizations.

Firstly, he should contact Rex as soon as possible, knowing his vod's tendency to repress his emotions until he broke down. Cody knew that if he was doing bad, Rex was doing ten times worse.

The second thing Cody realized was that General Skywalker said that it was Fox, his Ori'vod, that killed Fives!

This second realization caused Cody to suddenly sit up in his cot. It's common knowledge that Fox works with civilians constantly. Why was his blaster automatically set to kill and why did he only give one warning before taking lethal action?

Cody felt confused but most of all, hurt. How could his ori'vod kill another brother? Cody balled his hands into fists and felt his breathing speed up again. Cody felt was a simmering rage growing in his gut and made no effort to stifle it...

Cody and Rex had bragged enough about how proud they were of Fives and Echo's accomplishments for all of his batch-mates to know all about them. His batch mates also knew about how the loss of Echo affected Rex and Cody.

How could Fox just mercilessly slaughter one of the vod that Cody and Rex had openly praised and loved?

Cody is also sure that Fox had met Fives when the 501st was on leave before and had given him some pointers.

How could Fox just forget that connection and kill Fives, no explanations asked?

Cody's emotions felt tangled and he hugged his arms to his chest. As Cody rocked his body in a soothing rhythm, arm still around his chest, he came to a decision. If Fox was willing to kill his vod'ika without any qualms, then he should no longer be considered a vod himself.

Cody's tapped his data pad on and with a new found purpose, removed Fox from the group chat because only aliit are allowed to access the chat.

Best Batch Chat:

Cody has blocked Fox from the Group chat

Bly: What the hell Cody! Why did you just block Fox from the chat?

Cody: Fox killed Fives! He is therefore no longer part of our batch and our chat!

Wolffe: WTF! When, where, why?

Rex: tonight on Coruscant...

Wolffe: WTF, why?

Rex: I don't want to talk about this now

Rex is now offline

Bly: Cody, do you know what happened?

Cody: First of off, why do you always automatically assume I know

Wolffe: Firstly, you were the one to remove Fox and you're the Marshall Commander, di'kut, so you're privy to a lot of classified information

Cody: True.

Cody: But, the 212th is in deep space right now. I only learned about this because I got a call from General Skywalker

Ponds: How did Skywalker know?

Cody: Apparently he was there. Also, Rex is emotionally repressed

Ponds: True, true

Ponds: How are you holding up Cody?

Cody: I'm fine

Wolffe: Sure, and I'm a Sith Lord

Cody: I'm sad and confused. I loved Fives as my own

Bly: It's okay to feel sad Cody, we're here for you

Ponds: Is anyone going to get back to the topic of Fox?

Several people are typing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Comments are welcome
> 
> I'm sorry about how sad this chapter ended up. I started writing thinking this would be a short chapter and then sort of went off on an emotional rollercoaster. 
> 
> I am unsure when the next update will be as I am in the middle of several fics and I have a heavy school load.


	4. The Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fox sees his brothers' reactions to his actions in the matter of Fives' death, he decides that he needs to take down Palpatine alone, no matter the cost. Fox then concocts a plan of action.

The next morning, Fox dragged his heavy eyelids open and was immediately assaulted with a raging migraine. Fox had hardly slept last night, probably getting about an hour of sleep in total, and it was coming back to hurt him even more than usual.

Fox winced as he sat up, feeling his head beating in sync with his heart. Fox reached down and turned on his commlink, which he had precauriously turned off last night, knowing the guard would either handle any non- emergencies or wake him if he was needed.

As the commlink flashed to life, several notifications barraged his screen all at once, chirping angrily. Fox rubbed his hands over his eyes before venturing a glance at the messages...

Fox had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat at the communications. There were a few messages from Thire and Stone checking on him, but the other messages were all from his batchmates. In fact, the first message was a notification informing him that Cody had been removed from the command chat that the commanders made to communicate important information and to gossip. After that notification were messages with individual tirades from each of his batch mates where he was disowned.

Fox never felt as alone as he did in that moment, a wave of hopelessness threatening to crush him until he forced himself to repress it. With these feelings of guilt and loneliness consuming him, Fox came to a decision. Fox needed to expose down Sith Lord once and for all, and he would do it alone. Fox wouldn't risk the Guard and it's been made clear to him that he is no longer wanted by any of his other former vod. 

With the decision made, Fox pondered how he was going to be able to stand up to the most powerful being in the galaxy when so many others had failed. But Fox did have two advantages, the element of surprise and solid evidence. 

Because Fox did most of the chancellor's paperwork, he already had a plethora of incriminating evidence of Palpatine's involvement with the separatists. But in order to obtain evidence that the chancellor is a Sith, Fox would need to confront Palpatine and record him using his kriffing Sith powers on him. 

After a moment of deliberation, Fox determined his best method for distributing the evidence. Fox would livestream a recording of Palpatine's Sith powers to the holonet and any open GAR channels in the hopes that the news would reach the Jedi and they would act swiftly. Fox knew that he would probably be killed, but he wasn't afraid to die if it meant ridding the galaxy of a treacherous Sith and saving his vod.

With mind made up, Fox set about planning his scheme. Fox knew that he didn't have much time because Palpatine would undoubtedly demand that he report in at some point today. 

After a moment of running different different possible scenarios and the logistics of his plan through his head, Fox paused and knew he what he had to do first...

Fox reached into a special drawer and reverently pulled out several sheets of flimsi paper, the stuff found in old libraries. Slowly and reverently, Fox wrote two letters, one to Rex and one to his closest brothers. To Rex, Fox wrote an apology and to his closest brothers, he wrote a farewell.

Cody, Wolffe, Ponds, Bly, Thire, and Stone

If you are reading this then I am gone. I am sorry. I have to do this. I have made a lot of mistakes, but this decision is not one of them. I have the chance to make up for my sins. My lack of control has led to a vod's death, for which I will never forgive myself. I hope that this decision will lead to a better world for all of you. My goal is to prevent the deaths of any more vod, which is all I've ever tried to do. Well I guess I failed spectacularly in that area. I hope that you can all find happiness. Goodbye, ner vod, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum!

Fox

p.s- Stone and Thire; I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. We have all endured so much and yet both of you have never wavered. I am sorry that I am leaving you so quickly and with so much left undone, but I cannot ignore what I have discovered when I know that I can do something. 

Rex, 

I am sorry! Ni ceta! Ni ceta! Ni cuy' o'r gar entye! I also want you to know that I never wanted to kill Fives, but I did and that will be my life's greatest regret. I couldn't stop myself , for which I will forever be shameful.

In order to make up for my sins, I have made the decision to risk exposing an evil which has lurked under everyone's noses for years. If you are reading this, then I have carried out with my plan and most likely will not return. I know that you will most likely never forgive me and I know that I am an auetii, but I just wanted to say, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. I hope you find peace, vod. 

Fox

With his notes completed, Fox tucked the flimsi under a datapad and stood up, inhaling sharply and purposefully. 

Moments later, his comm beeped with a message from Palpatine ordering him to report in for a debrief. Fox knew that the time for action approached, so he placed his bucket on his head and stepped out of his office. As Fox stepped out the door, he allowed himself one last glance at the Guard barracks, full of life and vod, before he sighed and shored his shoulders. Fox marched towards the chancellor's office and his almost certain doom, ready to embrace death as a friend.

But one thing Fox knew for sure, the galaxy would never be the same again, but whether for better or for worse was yet to be determined. Fox would do his damndest to insure that the change would be for better.

As the doors swished open, a fire was ignited, one that would never be smothered, the fire of hope and rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ner vod- my brothers
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you
> 
> Ni ceta- I kneel; groveling apology
> 
> Ni cuy' o'r gar entye- I am in your debt
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger and a sad one at the that.
> 
> I am also sorry that the update took so long. I have been focusing on another work so I haven't had time to devote to this fic. 
> 
> I don't know how long the next chapter will take because it depends on my school work and other stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are welcome.


	5. Family Over Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Commander Stone finds Fox's notes early? Find all in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter occurs while Fox is walking to Palpatine's office and during the beginning of his confrontation with Palpatine. The POV is Stone's

Stone strolled towards Fox's office, intent on checking up on the other commander before getting some sleep. Stone knows that the previous night's events have shaken Fox up. Stone grimaced at the thought of Fox losing himself to his grief and guilt. Stone gritted his teeth as his thoughts strayed, he has already lost too many brothers to lose Fox because of something he did when it was out of his control.

Stone didn't give the skittish shinies a second glance when they eyed him questioningly as he approached Fox's door, instead shrugging and rapping on the door. Knowing he would get no response anyways , Stone opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. After a quick survey of the office, Stone could see that Fox was not there. _How peculiar_ , Stone thought. He knows that Fox doesn't have a patrol now, no senatorial duties, no scheduled meetings, and the biggest sign is that there is still a huge stack of paperwork that still needs to be completed, _so where is Fox_?

Stone approached Fox's desk in search of clues and discovered several letters written on real flimsi, a rare commodity nowadays. Stone glanced at the notes and almost immediately picked out him name and the names of several other commanders. Taking a closer look, Stone could see that the letters were signed from Fox, his short but well known signature swirled neatly on the pages. With his interest piqued, Stone picked up the letter with his name on it and read...

_Cody, Wolffe, Ponds, Bly, Thire, and Stone_

_If you are reading this then I am gone. I am sorry. I have to do this. I have made a lot of mistakes, but this decision is not one of them. I have the chance to make up for my sins. My lack of control has led to a vod's death, for which I will never forgive myself. I hope that this decision will lead to a better world for all of you. My goal is to prevent the deaths of any more vod, which is all I've ever tried to do. Well I guess I failed spectacularly in that area. I hope that you can all find happiness. Goodbye, ner vod, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum!_

_Fox_

_p.s- Stone and Thire; I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. We have all endured so much and yet both of you have never wavered. I am sorry that I am leaving you so quickly and with so much left undone, but I cannot ignore what I have discovered when I know that I can do something._

Stone's veins felt like ice and tears streamed from his eyes as the implication of Fox's words sunk in, and he let his head fall into his hands, covering his tear-stained face. Fox was going to try and pull off some hair-brained scheme to try and save everyone. Stone always knew that Fox loved his brothers deeply and did his best to protect them, but he never suspected that he would go this far. Fox indicated that whatever his plan was would most likely end in his death and that idea made Stone shake.

Stone couldn't handle Fox's death, he would break. He already had to put himself together after the repudiation of his batch mates and after Thorn's death, so the thought of Fox's death made him lightheaded and queasy. But at the same time, Stone knew that he couldn't panic if he was going to be able to find Fox and save him before it's too late. Taking a moment, Stone forced himself to take several deep breaths and to wait for his shaking hands to still. Once Stone felt more stable, he pulled out his comm and accessed the command chat.

_Stone added: Thire, Cody, Rex, Wolffe, Ponds, Bly to the group chat: We Need to Talk_

Wolffe: Stone! What is this?

Stone: I know that you are all angry at Fox, but you need to hear me out because Fox is in trouble.

Rex: ...

Cody: Why should we? That aruetii killed his own vod! Besides, what trouble could he get into on Coruscant? Coruscant is nothing compared to the front lines!

Thire: He says to the battalion with some of the highest shiny casualty rates

Stone: Agreed, the dangers of Coruscant are nothing to joke about, but that is not what I'm here to talk about. Hold on

_Stone sent a PDF attachment to the group (Images of the two notes that Fox wrote)_

Wolffe: Karking Hells!

Cody: I don't even know how to respond to that

Rex: What did Fox mean when he said he didn't mean to kill Fives? His blaster was set to kill.

Stone: He wasn't in control of he actions, none of the guard were that night. But we don't have time to unpack all of that right now. I don't know where Fox is and he said that his plan will result in his death. We need to focus here if we are going to save him, which we are, I don't care what grudges you're holding.

Ponds: I agree and want to help but how can we? Most of us are deployed

Bly: Yeah, I'm on a swampy planet in the middle of nowhere, how can I help

_Stone rubbed his jaw and growled in frustration_

Stone: Please only answer in this chat if you think of some way to help

Cody: Hey, Wolffe. Didn't you low jack all of us years ago?

Wolffe: Yeah, but what's that got any.. oh

_Stone felt a rush of hope wash through him as his mind rushed miles ahead, planning all the ways that he could use this information._

Stone: Is there any way to access that tracker now and to patch me into the feed?

Wolffe: Hold on, give me a few minutes

Cody: What are you going to do once you've located Fox?

Thire: Yeah, vod, it's not like we've got the resources to face what Fox described

_Stone kneaded his temples as he felt a stress-induced headache set in._

Stone: I don't know, vod

Rex: Though I don't like it, since the 501st is still on Coruscant, I can send a squad to help you

_Stone felt surprised gratitude fill his chest but he pushed it away as he was still skeptical._

Stone: Really?

Rex: If what Fox said is true, then I can't let a grudge stop me from helping to potentially prevent the deaths of more brothers. I owe it to all of the fallen vod and the vod still under my command

Stone: Thank you, vod

Cody: Well said, vod'ika

Stone: Okay, Operation Save Fox is a go

Bly: Words I never thought would be written

Stone: Stop killing my momentum and spirit, Bly

Bly: Alright, whatever

Wolffe: Alright, I've patched Fox's tracker through to you, Stone

As soon as the message was sent, Stone's data pad lit up with the details to the tracker. After a few minutes, Stone had managed to connect to the tracker software and emit a signal. Stone felt his gut roil and drop as he locked onto a location: the Chancellor's office.

 _Oh Fox, what have you gotten yourself into,_ Stone thought. Stone relayed the coordinates to the group and swiftly ascended from the chair he was seated in and exited Fox's office.

Stone clenched his fists as he strode down the hall. In terms of the future, all Stone knows is that someone will die soon, he only prayed it wasn't someone he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long, I've been extra busy lately and I've been focused on one of my other fics, Redemption; which is also about Fox. 
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be but I hope to keep up with my writing more.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. 
> 
> Coming up: Fox is battling with his guilt and self-loathing and his batch mates feel betrayed
> 
> I am not sure how fast I will be able to update because my schoolwork is a little overwhelming right now.


End file.
